Cant Escape
by laura1990
Summary: What happens when you become the one thing you fear the most & you must keep it a secret & what happens when your best friend… is the one you MUST destroy You can't help but fall in love… even though it kills you inside! prepare for BATTLE. my 1st fic RR
1. introduction

Cant Escape

INTRODUCTION:-

What happens when you become the one thing you fear the most?

And you must keep it a secret..?

And what happens when your best friend… is the one you MUST destroy!?

You can't help but fall in love… even though it kills you inside.

And you must bring him to his death.

Will she help him, or let him die?!

Prepare for battle!


	2. where we started

**Where we started**

Im Hermione Granger. A student. But what no one knows is that im not only a student but also a death eater… you heard me right... I am!

You wonder how I became such a nasty creature after being against it and fearing it for all those years. Well it all started one day in my 6th year. It was Christmas holiday, and I was off back home. As I was walking to the train… I felt weird, different, and uncomfortable. It was like someone was following me. But I kept walking. All of a sudden, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. A rough hand. A cold one. As I turned around I was jinxed and I lost conscious.

I woke up, feeling dizzy and scared. I heard a laugh, so I turned around to find none other than Lord Voldemort; the dark lord, the king of my nightmares. I was horrified. I wanted to run away. But I knew there is no escape. I was stuck. I felt like I was going to die… where is Harry? Where is Ron? What am I going to do with out them now??

He saw me, and gave me a smirk. A smirk that gave me chills. That showed me that there is no light, no freedom after that night. He walked towards me and bent down. Then he asked in a frightening low voice; " what will Harry do for you now… now that you are stuck under my hand. Now that there is no way out. You can survive if became mine. You could go out of here alive… so my little bird. Become mine?"

I screamed at him "NEVER! I would never become yours; kill me if you will, but no. I won't belong to you, because I hate you!"

"Dear. Oh dear… I won't say that if I were you... Not when I could kill your parents. You know what I mean. Daniel and Emma Granger. You thought I didn't know your parents? Well, you are wrong! I do. And I also could kill them any second. So my little bird? Would you be mine?"

I shuddered at that nickname. And nodded my head, while tears roll done my face.

Since that day; I became a death eater. A powerful one; for I am Harry's best friend. And im also the one who will pull him to the trap. To the hands of my lord. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue writing?

Will this is my first story. So plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review... plzzz

Cookies for all who review. xxx


	3. The Plan Has Begun

The plan has begun…

**The plan has begun…**

It was Monday and as always Hermione was up first, wearing her uniform and ready for her lessons. She went down stairs from the girls' dorm to the common room, and then the room started to spin around. She knew what that meant. Lord Voldemort wants to speak to her.

When the room stopped spinning, she was standing in a dark room. She didn't even know where she is. She turned around to be face to face with Tom Riddle.

"MUDBLOOD! Now is the time. Now is the point to start pulling Potter to his death… make him fall in love with you, so that you would gain his trust. Then after a month; I will decide when, you will seize him to me"

Hermione was in shock. How could she do that? How could she make Harry fall in love with her, even though the reality is that he loves Ginny.

"I cant my lord, it's hard. I don't know how I could do that" Hermione murmured quietly, scared of what the dark lord would do to her.

"But you have to if you want to see your parents again... You have to do it. No more buts… GET OUT OF MY SITE!"

And with that, everything disappeared. Hermione was in the common room again, crying softly. Harry ran in, short of breath. She knew it… it was his scar, Voldemort is extremely pleased.


	4. Kiss of Shock

Next few weeks were all nothing at all

**Kiss of Shock**

Next few weeks were all nothing at all. Hermione preparing, Harry running after Ginny like a bloody dog and Ron was as usual, being Ron.

It was Saturday, 7.00 am, and Hermione was sitting in the common room alone, writing all over her book, trying to figure out how would she catch the Harry Potter and make him fall in love with her. When suddenly she heard some racket. Rapidly using her wand, she made a spell that would make her plots in her book seem as a potion research.

Then the noise stopped, when she turned around, she found that it was Harry.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry you scared me! Why are you up so early? We don't have lessons today…" she didn't finish her sentence, when she was cut of by Harry.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione signed, "What's wrong Harry? Is it Ginny again?"

Harry looked down, "No, its you"

She was shocked, "Me! What did I do to make you so depressed?"

"Hermione! We are supposed to be best friends! But I can't stop feeling that I don't know you anymore. After you came back from the Christmas holiday… you changed. You're not my Mione anymore. I guess what I am trying to say is… I miss you Mione" Harry whispered.

To say the least, Hermione was shocked. _Wow could that be true? Does he really miss me? I ruined a great friendship for my Lord! _Hermione's thoughts were cut off, to find herself only centimeters away from his lips.

"Harry I'm sorry. Its just im going through a lot"

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help"

"How about I just show you?"

"Well, if you can, then do that too"

And that was when she kissed him….

To be continued… whahahahahaha

I am so evil I know… please, please, pretty please, with sugar on top send me reviews…

xxx

Laura Rogers


End file.
